La culpa la va tenir el tren
by sakura-txell
Summary: Una trobada casual entre dos amics pot acabar en una bonica història d'amor. En un trajecte de mitja hora en tren es recorden fets del passat, es valora el present i se somnia amb el futur.
1. Capítol 1: Cel sense estels

LA CULPA LA VA TENIR EL TREN 

_Disclaimer: Els personatges de Card Captor Sakura és de Clamp i la trama d'aquesta història és meva._

Capítol 1: Cel sense estels 

No era un dia molt diferent al d'avui. Recordo perfectament que va ser un dimecres molt fred, per la tarda. Acabava de sortir de la biblioteca, on havia passat les dues últimes hores buscat informació sobre el treballque havia d'entregar el mes següent. Tot i que la meva dedicació no va donar els fruits que jo hauria desitjat, la meva ment havia començat a funcionar com una estampida, i mil idees van florir brillants com els cirerers a la primavera.

Tant em deia la meva ment que no vaig reparar en què feia o cap a on anava. De sobte, em vaig trobar a l'estació de tren on havia d'agafar el tren que em portaria a casa, a Tomoeda. Gràcies als déus, el viatge només durava trenta minuts i no havia de fer cap transbordament a Tokio.

Deu minuts d'espera, i per fi els altaveus ressonaren anunciant el proper tren per sobre del meu cap i del de la resta de caps que hi havia al meu voltant i que feien el mateix que jo: marxar a casa.

Quan el tren es va detenir, em vaig apropar ràpidament a la porta, evitant les empentes dels propietaris d'aquells caps, vaig esperar a que s'obrís i vaig entrar al vagó, en el qual, per sorpresa, no hi havia gairebé ningú. Els meus ulls buscaren veloços un lloc buit per sentar-m'hi i aprofitar aquells minuts de viatge per fer un esborrany de les meves idees en un paper, abans que se m'oblidessin i fugissin del meu cap per sempre. Agraint de nou el poder celestial, vaig trobar un seient en un costat del vagó, entre un home que semblava no haver trepitjat una barberia en quinze anys i un jove de pèl fosc, que portava a la seva falda un abric doblegat i un maletí negre, i el cap girat cap a l'altre costat del vagó, evitant que jo pogués veure el seu rostre.

Decidida a no deixar que cap cap em tragués el que jo ja havia decidit seria el tron on descansarien les meves natgeres durant la següent mitja hora, vaig emprendre el camí de pocs metres que em separaven d'ell.

Em vaig asseure en el incòmode seient de plàstic i, suspirant per relaxar-me, vaig recolzar el cap en el vidre de la finestera que hi havia a la meva esquena i vaig estirar una mica les cames. Els meus ulls, inevitablement, van donar amb el sostre, tan obscur com la nit.

'_Quina pena que no hi hagi estels en aquest cel'_, vaig pensar. _'I en lloc d'una perruqueria, el pelut hauria de visitar una dutxa_', la meva ment es va queixar, a la vegada que jo arrugava el nas.

Després dels meus estiramients desestresants, i oblidant la _fragància _que l'home de la meva esquerra desprenia, vaig col·locar les meves pertinences sobre la meva falda, i quan em vaig preparar per obrir la meva bossa i treure la llibreta i un bolígraf, vaig veure de reüll que el jove assegut a la meva dreta m'observava.

Vaig intentar no semblar molt interessada en ell, però la forma de la seva cara, el color del cabell, la llum dels seus ulls, el vermell dels seus llavis... Tot em va semblar familiar. Sense aguantar més aquella mirada, i per ser sincera, notant un creixent interès en el meu pit per saber qui era l'amo d'aquelles faccions, vaig girar de sobte el cap, clavant els meus ulls violetes en els seus.

La meva sorpresa, és clar, fou rebuda amb un gran somriure... Una de molt sexi...

"Touya!", vaig cridar ben alt en aquell vagó silenciós que ja havia començat a moure's, provocant algunes mirades divertides (i d'altres no tant) entre aquells caps viagers. Ignorant-les (un art, crec jo), vaig posar tota la meva atenció en el germà de la meva millor amiga. "Què fas aquí?", li vaig preguntar estranyada de veure'l entre aquells caps... persones.

Rient-se encantadorament, Touya em contestà: "He hagut de visitar un cliente a Yokohama, i com no podia anar amb la moto, he decidit agafar el tren."

"Ah...", vaig respondre inteligentement, deixant veure com de gran Tomoyo Daidouji tenia la cavitat bucal. Sobreposant-me a la meva turpitud, causada, sens dubte, per la presència d'aquell jove que tenia a la vora, li vaig preguntar: "Per què no podies anar en moto?"

"Bé... No és la imatge que un arquitecte voldria donar a l'home que li dóna de menjar, veritat?", somrigué. "No puc presentar-me a la seva oficina amb el casc, la jupa de cuiro, muntant sobre la bèstia, per després adquirir la imatge d'un jove treballador i responsable i, diguem, aparentement avorrit... Tinc comprovat que els empresaris no els agrada la idea que els seus empleats sàpiguen divertir-se o tinguem emocions més satisfactòries que el treball... He de disfressar-me cada dia, sinó sense treball..."

"Així que, simplement, dónes la imatge de ser un arquitecte treballador, responsable i avorrit..."

"Exacte."

"Quina merda", vaig deixar anar sense adonar-me, cosa que em va fer guanyar una mirada plena de sorpresa i, m'atreviria a dir, d'admiració. "Oops... Ho sento", em vaig disculpar i vaig baixar els ulls a les meves mans, entrelligades a la meva falda.

"No passa res", em va dir. "Em sorprèn que la bella, dolça i sempre púdica Tomoyo m'hagi sortit amb aquesta exclamació."

"Hauria de sentir-me orgullosa?"

"Si m'ho estàs preguntant a mi..."

"A quin més?", el vaig interrompre, a la vegada que girava els ulls cap el cel sense estels.

"... la resposta és sí", va acabar, ignorant (segurament un art per a ell també) la meva interrupció, encara que no em va semblar que li molestés. "La veritat és que, tot i conèixer-te des que eres una mocosa..."

"Ei!"

"... mai t'havia sentit expressar-te d'una manera que, als ulls (o oïdes) de la teva mare, seria deshonrosa i poc afavoridora per l'hereva Daidouji."

Va acabar de dir aquella frase, i durant una estona que es va fer eterna, el silenci regnà entre nosaltres. Jo el vaig mirar amb el front arrugat, pensant en una resposta astuta per contestar al seu inadequat comentari. Primer, que em va recordar els anys que el coneixia, vuit per ser exactes, dels quals els tres últims els he pssat completament enamorada d'ell (encara que jo no li ho diria mai). El següent que em va recordar fou que m'havia conegut en una etapa en què jo no feia més que pensar en els vestits que li faria a la Sakura, en les pel·lícules que grabaria de les seves aventures, i en què l'ajudaria per que s'adonés que e Shaoran i ella estaven fets l'un per l'altre.

Afortunadament, vaig superar aquella etapa, i el Shaoran i la Sakura s'animaren a confessar els seus sentiments, cosa que em va deixar una mica de banda (però no molt) i que em portà a passar més temps a casa dels Kinomoto sense Sakura... però sí amb el seu germà. Temps aprofitat i dedicat a enamorar-me'n.

El següent que va passar pel meu cap fou que el Touya també em recordà la mare i la mala relació que tinc amb ella. L'estimo, i molt, no em confoneu, però últimament la nostre relació va pels terres. La raó és que no està d'acord amb la meva elecció en els estudis. No li agrada que hagi escollit Psicologia en lloc d'Administración i Direcció d'Empreses, que era el que ella volia, doncs en el seu pla de la meva vida, ella s'havia proposat que, una cop graduada, em dedicara a l'empresa familiar. Jo i el meu rotund 'no' van acabar amb la meva mare envaïda per la desesperació i gairebé a un col·lapse nerviós, vociferant per tot l'hospital que la seva filla l'havia decebut i que s'anava a morir. Les seves maquinacions no li van servir gaire. Conec a la meva mare massa bé com per caure en les seves trampre. Ella és la protagonista de la pel·lícula. L'antagonista.

Un altre punt de discòrdia fou el fet que la meva mare pretenia casar-me en acabar l'institut. Havia _escollit_ per a mi un jove emprenedor i rico per que em portés a l'altar i em donés un munt de fills que heretarien l'empresa... JA! La veritable raó del 'tracte' era un contracte entre ambdues empreses.

Sonomi Daidouji, a més d'una gran actriu, és una gran lianta, una manipuladora... I vull deixar de dir coses dolentes de la meva mare perquè no tot és dolent, i ella és... Bé, és la meva mare!

Una cosa que mai vaig dir a la meva mare sobre la negativa al matrimoni, a més de l'evident xantatge i que el noi no era el que cap dona buscaria com a marit (perquè perdia oli...), es basava en el fet que jo ja tenia un home en el meu cor, i de qui jo estava enamorada: Touya Kinomoto.

Touya Kinomoto, a qui ma mare mai acceptaria, em repetia a mi mateixa, perquè era el fill de la seva estimadíssima Nadeshiko i del 'maleït lladre' de Fujitaka, a qui jo estimo com si fos el meu pare. El millor de tot és que la meva mare aprecia el Fujitaka... i molt. Però mai li ho dirà. Si permitís que la seva filla i hereva d'una gran foruna es casés amb un jove humil, amb un cor enorme, treballador, responsable, amant de la velocitat, potser una mica tossut, amb estudis superiors i una gran reputació en el món de l'arquitectura... destruiria la imatge de dona freda, rica i poderosa que era. El seu cor, en els negocis, no hi tenia cabuda. I semblava que en la seva vida familiar tampoc hi importaba.

"Tomoyo... Tomoyo..."

La veu del Touya va interrumpre els meus pensaments més pessimistes sobre la meva vida.

"Sí?", vaig preguntar amb un fil de veu.

"Et passa alguna cosa?"

La seva mirada preocupada em ve enternir tant que els meus pensaments es van esvair al veure els seus ulls, marrons i profunds, que tant amava.

"Estic bé", vaig dir resoluta.

"Perdona si t'ha molestat que..."

Per tercera vaegada vaig haver d'interrompre'l, però en aquesta ocasió no vaix deixar-lo continuar. Una de les meves mans es va col·locar sobre les seves, sobresaltant-lo.

"No passa res... Al cap i a la fi, no has dit cap mentida... És el que ma mare diria si m'hagués sentit parlar així..."

"Però el que digui ta mare no t'importa gens", va dir el Touya amb veu cantarina, fent-me riure en sentir el seu to de set-ciències.

La seva cara, il·luminada pel seu somriure perfecte, em va provocar que el cor es desbordés... Quin home!

"Tens tota la raó.", i, amb valentia, vaig prosseguir. "M'importa una merda..."

La forta i encomanadissa riallada es va escoltar per tots els rancons del vagó, i a la que aviat se li uní la meva. Si parlar tan malament provocava que ell rigués amb ganes, aleshores ho faria les vint-i-quatre hores del dia...

Al Touya no se li escoltava riure gaire sovint, no des que la seva germana va comunicar el seu prometatge amb el Shaoran. El Touya no estava completament en contra del jove xinès, perquè en el fons no podia negar que li queia bé. El Shaoran havia demostrat en incontables ocasions que els seus sentiments per la Sakura eren firts i sincers, i que era un home valent, que feia feliç a la seva germana i que seguiria fent-la feliç la resta de la seva vida. Perquè si una cosa estava ben clara era que aquells dos es casarien... I així fou.

El Shaoran lli havia demanat a la Sakura que es casés amb ell tres mesos abans. I aviat la boda es va posar en marxa: la data, el temple, el vestit, els invitats, el convit, el pastís, l'orquestra, les dames d'honor, el padrí, la lluna de mel... I el trasllat a Hong Kong.

I això feia que el Touya se sentís, d'alguna forma, vulnerable, la seva germana, a la que havia cuidar amb el seu pare des que Nadeshiko va morit, a la que havia reconfortat quan s'havia fet mal, a qui havia encobert en les seves sortides per atrapar les Cartes de Clow... se n'anava del seu costat. No per sempre, però sí del seu dia a dia.

Aquells pensaments només van escoltar-los una persona, i vaig ser jo... la nit que e Shaoran li propusà matrimoni a la Sakura. Tres meses enrera.

La jove parella havia anat a sopat, i jo havia estat invitada pel Fujitaka a passar la vetllada amb ells, ja que la mare tampoc estava al país. Després d'un deliciós sopar, el Fujitaka es retirà al seu despatx, deixant-nos a Touya i a mi sols a la sala d'estar, veient una pel·lícula.

I el Touya, simplement, començà a parlar. I jo, simplement, vaig escoltar.

El Touya em confessà que, tot i que els seus poderes havien desaparegut quan se'ls entregà al Yue, havia recuperat alguns, provocant-li 'sensacions, corades', com ell sempre les anomenava. Aquella nit, sols al sofà, el Touya ve dir-me que, quan la Sakura i el Shaoran havien començat a sortir, havia vist a la seva germana casada amb el 'mocós', i vivint en una preciosa casa... a Hong Kong. I que no trigaria en ocórre. És més, tenia la 'sensació' que aquella nit el Shaoran li ho demanaria.

I així fou.

Aquells últims mesos havien estat molt durs per a mi. La meva germana, la meva única germana es casava amb el mocóa. I ens deixava al meu pare, a la Tomoyo i ami, als seus millors amics, a la ciutat que la va vaure créixer...

No obstant això, vaig portar bé aquells mesos, gràcies a ella.

Tomoyo. Tan bella i dolça como sempre. Bella i dolça encara que digués paraules tan poc afavoridores per la seva bellesa i dolçor. Per la seva posició.

Tomoyo. _Tomoyo Daidouji_, he de recordar-me una i mil vegades. Tomoyo Daidouji, de qui estic enamorat i de qui no hauria d'estar-ho. Tomoyo Daidouji, hereva d'una gran fortuna, qui mai et veuria més que el germà de la seva millor amiga, com un simple amic... com un simple viatger en un tren.

Tomoyo... Nom lligat a tantes emocions, i tan desconcertants per a mi.

Tomoyo... El nom de la dona que m'agradaria fer la meva esposa, mare dels meus fills, la meva companya per la resta de les nostres vides... Un somni impossible.

I allí, sentats l'un al costat de l'altres, les cames xocant al son del sotragueig del tren... Jo deixava que la meva ment volés, imaginant el dia de la nostra boda, el rostre dels nostres fills, la passió de les nostres nits, units en una sola ànima...

La felicidad completa. Inabastable.

I parlant vam seguir el nostre camí...

Per a mi, aquell amitha hora fou un suplici. Una dona no té el suficient autocontrol per estar-se tants minuts al costat d'un home com el Touya, sense volar tirar-s'hi a sobre i fer cosetes en el brut terra del vagó, sota el meu cel sense estels.

No que jo tingués l'experiència d'haver-ho fet abans... Ni sota un cel sense estels, o sota un amb estels. Ni d'una manera ni de l'altra. Ni de día... ni de tarda... Seguia sent tan pura com el dia que vaig néixer... Bé, aquell dimecre ho era... Ara ja no... Je je...

Recordo que a l'arribar a Tomoeda, el Touya s'oferí a portar-me a casa en la moto, una preciosa Harley Davidson que havia aconseguit comprar després d'estalviar durant anys. Tot i que ja l'havia muntat abans, aquella moto sempre em provocava una sensació de poder... i de respecte.

De poder, perquè a una sempre li ha encantat saber que, al pujar en aquell enorme trasto, les mans s'han de col·locar al voltant d' aquella cintura masculina. Sempre m'he sentit més poderosa en saber que tinc, literalment, al Touya en les meves mans, que tenir tants zeros al meu compte corrent. De respecte... perquè aquella moto em donava por. I molt més després d'aquell accident que el Touya havia tingut l'estiu anterior, en relliscar amb un dela senyals de trànsit que hi ha pintades a l'asfalt enmig d'un intens plugim que l'havia sorprès en tornar de l'oficina. Les ferides es van curar ràpid, només unes rascades als genolls i als colzes. I, gràcies als désu, que portava el casc.

Apartant aquells records, li vaig respondre al Touya si no li importava portar-me amb ella. La meva mare estava a l'estranger de nou, a Nova York aquest cop, i ell va accedir. És més, em va convidar a sopar amb ell. I jovaig acceptar encantada.

I em vaig muntar a la moto, el meu cos ben enganxat al del Touya, sentint la seva calor, i em vaig deixar portar a casa seva, com si si es tractés del palau d'un príncep.

I aquella nit, entre aquelles quatre parets, realment em vaig sentir com una princesa que es convertia en una reina.

_Notes de l'autora: Per primera vegada, he decidit traduir una de les meves històries al català, com a prova. Espero que algú s'animi a llegir-la, sinó no continuaré amb els següents capítols, i em dedicaré a la història en castellà._

_Molts petons, i us agrairia que em deixessiu algun comentari..._

_Mery_


	2. Capítol 2: Estavellar se contra el cel

**LA CULPA LA VA TENIR EL TREN**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertany a Clamp._

_Avís: Tots els canvis d'escena suposen un canvi de punt de vista._

**Capítol segon: Estavellar-se contra el cel**

Aquell viatge en tren va canviar la meva vida completament. Ningú amb prou seny pensaria que un trajecte de mitja hora entre un lloc i un altre, des de la universitat i Tomoeda, i viceversa, un viatge que realitzes una mitjana de deu cops per setmana, pot arribar a ser tan trascendental. Perquè mai imaginaries que, en aquesa mitja hora, canviarien tantes coses en la teva vida...

------------------

Recordo, quan era un patufet de nou anys, com la vida de la meva família va patir un gir de cent vuitanta graus. A vegades, els canvis són a millor... però no en aquella ocasió. A la meva mare li van diagnosticar un cas avançat de càncer. Un tumor. Al cervell.

La salut de la meva mare empitjorà dràsticament. Jo la recordava com una dona enèrgica i optimista. La seva vitalitat va convertir-se en cansament i depressió. La meva mare, a la que jo sempre havia vist amb un gran somriure als seus llavis, es convertia, a poc a poc, en un fantasma. La meva mare ja no cantava, ja no tocava el piano totes les tardes amb mi, ja no feia pastissos de xocolata farcit de melmelada de móres, ja no passejava a la meva germana als matins pel parc després de deixar-me a l'escola...

La meva mare ja no estava amb nosaltres.

Els dies, per a la meva família, es van fer insofribles. La monotonia i la tristesa es convertiren en els monarques de la nostra casa... quan abans la reina havia estat l'alegria. L'alegria ens havia abandonat... i poc temps després ho va fer la meva mare.

Fou un matí de primavera, amb els cireres que inundaven els carrers de colors... de pau. La meva mare va exhalar el seu últim suspir un plàcid matí, amb el meu pare al seu costat, el rostre cobert de llàgrimes, i la seva mà fortament agafada a la seva.

Pocs dies després, la casa s'omplí de persones. Algunes de conegudes... d'altres no les havia vist mai abans. Tot i així recordo que totes elles ens miraven a mi i a la meva germana amb ulls tristos, plens de compassió, com si amb els seus iris poguéssin veure realment com de difícil podria ser per uns petits la pèrdua de la seva mare.

A partir d'aquell moment, la casa va semblar més buida encara. Durant aquelles setmanes d'agonia, la meva mare havia estat allí. Ara ja no. Ara ja no veuria la bella faç de la dona que em va donar la vida. No sentiria les seves abraçades, ni els seus petons, ni els seus xiuxiuejos, ni les seves riallades... La mama ja no hi era.

"La mama ja no està, Sakura," li deia el meu pare cada dia a la Sakura quan demanava a crits que fos ella qui li donés de menjar. "La mama està al cel... Està en un lloc molt millor... on ja no està malalta... on ja no sent dolor. Està en un lloc en el qual, encara que no pugui tocar-te, pot veure't i ajudar-te..."

La Sakura el mirava als ulls, a través de les seves ulleres, amb les galtones mullades per les llàgrimes i li responia: "Però ja no podré tornar a veure-la... ¡Jo vull veure-la!"

I així fou com va néixer el costum de col·locar una fotografia de la mare perquè la petita Sakura la saludés tots els matins. Amb el córrer dels anys, la Sakura va créixer i va seguir saludant la nostra mare-fotografia. El que la Sakura no sabia aleshores era que jo sí podia veure la mare. Veure-la i parlar amb ella.

Un adolescent com jo va pensar en un principi que el pare havia mentit. ¡Podia veure la mare! Ell havia afirmat que allò era impossible. Ens havia assegurat que la nostra mare estava en un lloc millor... ¡però ella seguia amb nosaltres!

Les seves paraules eren d'ànim. Em parlava perquè m'animés, perquè m'esforcés en els moments més durs... Aleshores, les seves paraules van ser de consell... d'avís. En ocasions em parlava per dir-me que aviat passaria alguna cosa bona. Poc després vaig conéixer en Yukito quan em vaig matricular a la Secundària Tomoeda. La primera vegada que el vaig veure vaig sentir que d'ell provenia quelcom estrany... Estrany però que transmetia bondat, alegria, positivisme. I la meva germana va conéixer la petita i dolça Tomoyo.

La primera vegada que la vaig veure era un divendres per la tarda a casa. La Sakura l'havia convidada a berenar. Els seus impresionants ulls em van mirar fixament, esquinçant no sé què al meu interior, encara que jo no sabia què em va prendre.

Les visites van continuar durant anys. A la Tomoyo se li va unir en Shaoran, a qui jo vaig posar el sobrenom de 'el mocós', ja que vaig saber de seguida que se l'emportaria del meu costat per fer-la feliç i afortunada... L'Eriol, qui va acabar descubrint-se com la reencarnació del creador d'aquelles cartes tan rares... La Meiling, la patufa xinesa que assetjava el mocós... Se'm posa la pell de gallina en pensar en aquell viatge que vam fer a Hong Kong... i on vam conéixer les germanes del mocós, clavades a la cosina. ¡I com podria oblidar-me del peluig! He de dir que el malnom que el mocós li va posar li queda molt bé...

Un dia en Shaoran va marxar a la Xina i, de sobte, em vaig trobar que la Tomoyo pasava molt més temps a casa. Però, inesperadament (ja que jo ja havia perdut la capacitat de comunicar-me amb la mare), el Shaoran retornà... per quedar-se.

I la Tomoyo va seguir venint a casa tan sovint com li era possible. Per aquelles dates, ella i jo ja havíem parlat en moltes ocasions. Jo estava estudiant a la universitat, en Yukito havia trobat parella (¡la Nakuru!), el pare havia aconseguit una càtedra a la facultat, el Shaoran i la Sakura anaven vés a saber on... i la Tomoyo venia a casa a passar el dia, perquè la Sonomi, normalment, se n'anava de viatge de negocis a l'estranger, deixant-la sola. A mi em semblava estrany que ella no sortís amb nois de la seva edat. Una nit em va confessar que no ho feia perquè no aconseguia veure aquells nois com a més que amics, que no s'imaginava sortint amb ells, anant de la mà, besant-los...

I per sorpresa, aquelles imatges em posaven gelós dels inexistents nòvios... i m'alegraven el dia perquè sabia que la Tomoyo no festejava amb ningú. I mai ho va fer.

Els mesos corrien i jo esperava amb impaciència que la Sakura sortís amb el seu nòvio per tal que la Tomoyo i jo estiguéssim sols...

--------------

Durant deu minuts em vaig sentir com si estigués en el cel. El meu cabell s'enganxava a l'esquena d'en Touya, les meves cames fregaven els seus malucs... i pel meu cap passaven imatges d'un centenar de coses que podria fer si el Touya es girés i unís el seu tors amb els meus pits...

El motor es va apagar. I la meva fantasia es va esfumar amb ell. Per sempre inacabada. Encara ens vaig veure al Touya i a mi tenint un accident si se'ns passava pel cap col·locar-nos d'aquella manera.

En baixar de la moto vaig enyorar la calor del seu cos entre les meves cames... bé... Potser no haura d'haver-ho expressat amb aquestes paraules... el que vull dir és que... bé, ja m'enteneu...

Em vaig treure el casc i el vaig seguir fins a la porta de casa seva. Em va obrir la porta, i com tot un galant, em va deixar pasar a mi primer. La casa estava a les fosques. El senyor Kinomoto no estaria amb nosaltres aquella nit.

Estava de peu en el rebedor que gairebé no em vaig adonar que el Touya encenia els llums i em treia el casc de les mans per guardar-lo en el armari dels abrics. La meva ment estava enfonsada en un oceà de pensaments protagonitzats per tots dos.

Els meus calents i excitants pensaments van ser, malauradament (o potser no), interromputs per la realitat. Vaig sentir les mans del Touya a les meves espatlles i, lentament, em van treure l'abric. Fou un moviment tan suau, però estranyament seductor. Aquesta vegada era el tors del Touya el que s'enganxava a la meva esquena com una lapa. La seva càlida respiració xocà amb la meva nuca, provocant un pessigolleig que recorregué cada centímetre de la meva pell. Vaig pensar que en Touya era com el foc més abrasador, que et desfeia instantàniament, o com el gel aspre que et produeix calfreds, sacsejant deliciosament tot el teu cos.

El seu cos es va desenganxar del meu per penjar l'abric. Va tornar cap a mi, i aquest cop el vaig mirar en girar el meu rostre cap a ell. La seva mà va alçar-se lentament. Vaig pensar que anava a acariciar-me... Una decepció, perquè el Touya només volia la bufanda que portava enroscada al meu coll. La va deslligar amb suavitat, mirant-me directament als ulls... ¡Ah, Déu meu!

No sé com vaig aguantar el desig de besar aquells llavis tan sexis. Vaig voler abandonar totes les meves inhibicions en el mateix armari on estava la meva jaqueta, ignorar les raons que se m'ocurrien per no fer-ho, i tirar-m'hi a sobre, per fer-li l'amor al terra del rebedor.

El Touya es va separar de mi per per penjar la bufanda sobre la meva jaqueta, i amb un somriure, em va dir que el seguís a la cuina per ajudar-lo a fer el sopar.

I jo vaig murmurar: "Podria haver-te sopat a tu al terra del rebedor si m'hagués tirat sobre teu."

Amb un suspir el vaig seguir, castigant-me per no haver-me aprofitat d'aquell cos deu.

A cada pas que donava, el meu cor bategava més depressa, com si aquest sapigués alguna cosa que jo ignorava.

--------------

El meu intent de seducció caomençà quan la vaig veure treure's el casc després de desmuntar de la moto. Aquella cascada del color de l'eben brillà intensament sota els últims rajos del sol. En dirigirem, a la fi, cap a la porta, la vaig obrir, i com tot un cavaller, vaig permetre que ella entrés primer.

En aquell instant vaig sentir una fiblada al pit. El simple gest de deixar-la passar primer a la meva llar va provocar-me una inusitada calidesa en el meu interior. Em vaig imaginar obrint-li la porta a la Tomoyo després d'una nit al cinema... encara que en el seu dit es veia l'anell que jo li hauria regalat el dia que li demanés que es convertís en la meva esposa, i que seria la porta de la nostra casa, de la llar que formaríem junts... I vaig veure a una petitona als meus braços, i, en la Tomoyo, un reveladora panxeta.

La meva imaginació a mil, imparable, no deixava d'enviar-me llampades dels meus somnis de futur...

Vaig tancar la porta, i em vaig entretenir traient-me la meva jaqueta de cuiro, que no em vaig adonar que els llums romanien apagats. Vaig encendre l'interruptor i la sala es va il·luminar. I la vaig tornar a veure, la seva figura retallada pels coneguts mobles del rebedor, amb el seu abric i el casc a la mà.

Decidit, vaig col·locar el meu abric i el meu casc a l'armari i em vaig apropar a ella per treure-li la jaqueta. Estava tan a prop que vaig olorar la seva fragància, suau i alegre, dolça i sincera. Vaig posar les mans a les seves espatlles i vaig respirar amb devoció el perfum que desprenia. Els dits es van perdre sota la tela del su abric i se la vaig retirar, amb tanta parsimònia que semblava que estiguéssim en una escena a càmera lenta.

L'abric ja fora, vaig notar que la Tomoyo tremolà sota les meves mans. Vaig guardar-li l'abric i, en girar-me, vaig notar que la Tomoyo portava bufanda. I que em mirava fixament. Aproximant-me, els meus dits van agafar una de les puntes de la bufanda i se la vaig desenroscar sense pressa. Els meus ulls no abandonaren els seus, fins que la vaig desabrigar del tot i vaig voltar per penjar la bufanda.

D'esquenes, segurament no va veure el meu somriure, de felicitat i d'esperança. Esperança perquè vaig tenir la sensació que ocurriria una miracle. Ho vaig 'sentir'. Això ja era, per a mi, un senyal que les coses rutllaven.

Vaig giravoltar i la vaig obsevar, preciosa com un àngel. Vaig passar pel seu costat per fer el sopar. No em sorprengué que entengués el missatge d'aquell gest, ja que teníem anys d'entrenament.

Estava ja a la cuina quan vaig sentir a la Tomoyo darrera meu. Juraria haver escoltat alguna cosa sobre sopar al terra.

¡El que jo donaria per anar directament a les postres!

-----------------

El sopar transcorregué tranquil. El Touya i jo compartirem la tasca de cuinar. Jo vaig fer el primer plat i ell el segon. Les postres ja estaven fetes, ja que en Fujitaka havia deixat preparat un pastís de formatge a la nevera.

Vam posar la taula en silenci, i demanàvem disculpes quan ens ensopegàvem... sense voler. Encara que no puc negar que totes les nostres trompades no fossin a propòsit. I no només per part meva.

El Touya va estar molt callat mentre fèiem el sopar, la seva concentració completament entregada al menjar. Jo, no obstant això, vaig estar més pendent del Touya que del plat que estava preparant.

La conversa que havíem mantigut al tren, tan despreocupada i divertida, havia trobat la seva fi en baixar del vagó. A la moto, la despreocupació es convertí en excitació, una sensació que s'intensificà en trepitjar aquella casa, on cada mirada tenia un significat secret i profund, que no hauria de trigar en desxifrar. I en aquella taula, compartint un sopar que havíem preparat conjuntament, asseguts l'un davant de l'altre, les emocions esdevingueren inestables... A mi m'envaí una tensió tan insoportable que no vaig probar bocí excepte quan estava segura que el Touya estava ocupat en el seu àpat. Si sentia una vegada més aquella mirada sobre el meu cos, estudiant la meva gesticulació i observant els meus moviments... Em tornaria boja.

Com ja he dit abans, una dona no pot retenir la passió, no pot autocontrolar-se tenint un exemplar masculí tan perfecte de la espècie humana al davant.

Vaig deixar escapar un suspir de tranquil·litat quan ens acabarem les nostres racions de pastís i recollirem la taula. El Touya em va indicar que m'assegués a la sala d'estar i que esperés a que ell recullís la cuina. El meu oferiment per ajudar-lo fou amablement rebutjat i, tot i la meva insistència, el Touya es negà a que mogués un dit, ja que ell m'havia convidat. A contracor, vaig anar a la sala i em vaig asseure al sofà després d'encedre el televisor. Tan entretinguda estava fent _zapping_ que no vaig sentir entrar el Touya, amb les mànigues de la camisa arromangades fins als colzes, somrient i mirant-me com si fos l'ésser més bell de la Terra.

I la tensió que havia posseït el meu cos aquella nit s'evaporà com l'aigua en una nit calorosa, i la passió es desbordà.

-------------------

Vaig acabar d'ordenar la cuina i vaig apropar-me a la sala amb l'única intenció de convidar-la a un te. La Tomoyo no acostumava a prendre res després de sopar a no ser que es trobés malament, i encara així preferia un got de llet calenta amb mel.

Les meves innocents intencions es van veure destruïdes quan la vaig veure asseguda al sofà, el comandament a distància a la mà, com si no existís un altre lloc on ella pogués sentir-se més còmoda. Vaig pensar en un parell de llocs on estaria comfortable, com ara entre els meus braços sota la nit estrellada.

El seu cap es va girar per mirar-me, i el somriure que emmarcava el seu rostre va desaparèixer a l'observar-me. Els seus ulls s'enfosquiren per el desig...

... i el meu cor no va poder resistir-ho.

_Notes de l'autora:_

_Necessito rebre les vostres opinions... Són molt importants per a mi..._

_Molts petons, _

_Mery_


	3. Capítol 3: Cel estelat

**LA CULPA LA VA TENIR EL TREN**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertany a Clamp._

_Avís: Tots els canvis d'escena suposen un canvi de punt de vista._

Capítol tercer: Cel estelat 

Ni dos passos separaven el meu cos del d'en Touya. Ell estava de peu davant meu, amb un braç alçat per acariciar-me. A la fi els seus dits van tocar la meva pell. No va ser la meva galta, ni el meu coll. En Touya va preferir els meus llavis.

El polze va acaronar suaument el meu llavi inferior. Els seus dits van seguir el recorregut natural del meu rsotre i van acabar delectant-se amb la meva mandíbula, baixant fins va arribar a la barbeta. La seva altra mà es va fer amb la meva galta, i amb tanta parsimònia que va aconseguir impacientar-me fins al moll de l'os, es va agenollar entre les meves cames obertes. Es va col·locar fins trobar la posició més adequada, sense que els seus ulls abandonessin els meus, i sense que els seus dits deixessin la meva pell ardent.

Va apropar la seva cara a la meva, i els nostres nassos es van trobar. Amb un somriure, en Touya va desconectar els nostres ulls. Jo em vaig riure, i vaig agafar el seu rostre entre les meves mans, i amb valentia, vaig apretar les meves cames al seu voltant.

No feia ni dues hores que havia somiat desperta amb la possibilitat de tenir-lo entre els meus braços, entre les meves cames...

I la fantasia inacabada es va revelar inacceptable... La realitat era mil vegades millor.

El fred va posseir-me, ja que en Touya va preferir que les seves mans trobessin un lloc més vast per tocar, i va escollir intel·ligentment les formes dels meus malucs. Els moviments circulars eren ferms però nerviosos, insegurs que, possiblement, jo m'hi negués. Li demostraria a en Touya Kinomoto que tot el que ell fes em semblava meravellós.

I molt més encara.

----------------

Va ser molt graciós quan la punta del meu nas va fregar el seu. I em va agradar molt més aquell contacte en escoltar la seva suau riallada. Semblava que els nostres rostres, units pels nostres nassos, i no les nostres boques, fos la més dolça de les carícies.

Però jo volia més. I vaig percebre que ella també.

La Tomoyo va agafar-me de les galtes amb les seves mans, suaus com la porcellana, envellutades com la més delicada de les robes, calents com les brases, i el calor va encendre'm quan les seves cames em van apretar amb força, apropant els nostres cossos.

Content en veure que ella m'acceptava, vaig posar les mans als seus malucs, lloc que feia mesos que volia explorar amb mans, ulls i boca... I vaig començar a acaronar-la lentament, movent les mans en cercles, intentant tocar cada centímetre de pell.

El seu alè topava amb la meva boca, la qual desitjava tastar el seu sabor, i les seves mans caminaren fins al meu cabell, on els àgils dits es van perdre entre els meus flocs negres.

I ella va donar el primer pas.

Va fregar el seu nas amb el meu un altre cop, mentre tancava els seus ulls a la vegada que jo obria els meus. Crec que estaria boig si em perdés el rostre d'aquesta bellísima dona en besar-la per primera vegada.

No sé com, però ho sabia... Sabia que no seria l'últim cop que m'apoderaria d'aquells llavis... però ja no hi haurien més 'primers petons' amb ella. I no anava a perdre-m'ho de cap de les maneres...

Quan els seus llavis s'aproximaven perillosament, vaig saber que estàvem perduts... Que jo estava perdut.

Perdut per l'amor.

Perdut per ella.

I sense esperar un minut més, la vaig besar.

---------------

I sense esperar un minut més, em va besar.

Mai abans havia cregut la Sakura quan em va narrar, pas a pas, fins el més petit detall, el primer petó amb en Shaoran. Mai abans l'havia cregut quan em va dir que va sentir un milió d'explosions en el seu interior en sentir els llavis sobre els seus per primer cop.

Mai abans l'havia cregut. I ara tampoc ho faig.

Perquè no vaig sentir res d'això en besar en Touya.

No vaig sentir cap explosió quan en Touya va posar els seus llavis sobre els meus. N vaig sentir que tot desaparegués al meu voltant. No sentia el meu cor bategar mil per hora. No vaig sentir la suavitat dels seus llavis, la humitat de la seva llengua, les mossegades dels seus dents...

...perquè, simplement, vaig deixar de respirar.

La manca d'oxigen al cervell provoca aquestes coses.

Estava massa pendet d'en Touya que no em vaig adonar ni em vaig preocupar de res més.

No vaig sentir el meu cor bategar a mil per hora, perquè simplement va deixar de funcionar. El meu cos estava massa preocupat amb aquell peró que va detenir la resta d'òrgans que no estaven implicats en els nostres petons.

No vaig sentir la suavitat dels seus llavis, ni la humitat de la seva llengua, ni els seus dents mossegant-me perquè estava capficada en sentir en Touya.

No vaig sentir que tot s'esvaís al meu voltant, perquè ja feia una bona estona que només el sentia a ell.

No vaig sentir cap esclat al meu interior, perquè vaig experimentar allò que anomenen 'combustió espontània'.

No sentia res semblant mentre besava en Touya, perquè només sentia en Touya.

I res més importava.

Només ell i jo, els nostres cossos dansant al so d'un petó enmig de la sala d'estar, amb la tele en marxa i tots els llums encesos, per tal que tot el barri ens pogués veure a través de la finestra.

I, simplement, res més importava.

---------------

Un petó es va convertir en un altre, i el següent en un més profund, més íntim, més intens. Els nostres petons es confonien i s'entreteixien l'un amb l'altre per formes el més bell dels òsculs.

Però els petons em semblaven poc. El meu cos no se sentia del tot satisfet: la necesitaba. Volia la Tomoyo. Desitjava la Tomoyo. Això no obstant, una faç de conciencia va donar-se pas al meu cap, fent-me comprendre que havia d'esperar, no podia sucumbir a la tentació que era aquella bella jove, per molt que la desitgés. La Tomoyo s'havia rendit als nostres petons, però potser no volia que passés res més. Al cap i a la fi, sabia perfectament que la Tomoyo no havia tingut parella, així que estava bastant segur que la Tomoyo encara era verge. Estimava aquella noieta que es removia entre els meus braços, però mai la obligaria a fer alguna cosa que no volgués fer.

Recordo que els nostres petons, ràpids i impacients, van esdevenir lents, lànguids, per poder descobrir-nos més a fons, i, segons el meu punt de vista, per calmar els meus impulsos, atès que ja començaven a mostrar-se indecorosament sota els pantalons.

La Tomoyo va parar de besar-me, apartant el seus rostre del meu, encara que les seves mans seguien enganxades a les meves galtes, amanyagant-les imperceptiblement. Vaig veure els seus ulls ennuvolar-se pel desig i la passió que m'havien posseït a mi també. Em va mirar fixament, intentant transmetre tot allò que sentia en aquell moment, perduts en ells mateixos.

Jo li vaig acariciar els seus llavis, recorrent-los i gaudint del seu color, vermells com la sang, per la fricció dels nostres petons.

"Touya..." va suspirar ella, i va apartar les mans de la meva cara, duent-les cap al meu pit, com si volgués comprobar que jo continuava entre les seves cames, que els nostres petons no havien estat un somno, ni una fantasia, ni una visió... Que els nostres petons no havien estat una jugada de la nostra imaginació.

I tot i el desig de conèixer el sabor de la seva boca havia estat saciat, em vaig trobar en un camí sense sortida: el meu cor demanava més, però el meu cap deia que calia esperar.

Em considero un home cavallerós, i per aquesta raó vaig fer cas al meu cap, a la lògica sobre la qual la decisió no era meva, sinó de la Tomoyo.

Mai havia pensat, tanmateix, que ella prengués la iniciativa aquella tarda de pació i que acabés coneixent cada centímetre de la seva pell.

Per això, una alarma es va encendre dins meu quan ella, en lloc de separar-me del seu cos, em va acostar més a ells, i les seves mans entremaliades, en comptes de tornar a les meves galtes, es van aproximar lentament a la vora de la seva camisa, i sense pensar-s'ho gaire, me la va treure...

---------------

Una força deconeguda em va donar valor per fer el que en veritat volia fer en aquell moment: despullar-lo.

Així que vaig començar amb la seva camisa, que era la principal peça de roba que destorbava la meva exploració, el meu camí al paradís.

Sabia que estar amb en Touya seria el paradís. M'ho havia demostrat amb petons que, literalment, havia emborratxat el meu sentit comú. Perquè no hauria d'haver oblidat on estàvem: enmig de la sala d'estar, amb els llums encesos i davant de la finestra que donava al carrer. I tampoc hauria d'haver-me oblidat que, per molt que estiguessim sols, el Fujitaka i la Sakura podrien aparèixer en qualsevol moment. Però semblava que el meu cap no funcionava correctament i que havia escollit desprendre's de les últimes escletxes d'educació, vergonya i conciencia per aquells mateixos finestrals.

En Touya no es va resistir. No es va oposar en què jo em deseixís de les últimes peces de roba que duia. I ell feia el mateix. Les seves mans van quedar darrere, i solçament, com si estigués demanant permís, em va desposseir de la meva roba sense presses.

Aviat ens vam quedar en roba interior, exactament en la mateixa posició en què havíem començat. Amb braó, vaig decidir que ja era hora de treure-li l'última peça. Reconeixo que era injust, ja que encara portava el sostenidor i les calcetes, però era tanta la impaciencia que cremava dins meu, que em va donar exactament igual. I, per ser sincera, a en Touya no li semblava molestar -li pas.

Així que es va quedar a pèl, mentre jo, que no havia mostrar tots els meus encants, mirava embaladida el seu cos cepat. Tot ell irradiava força, poder, masculinitat i infinita pació. El seu enorme cos (_tot_ era enorme!) deixava veure que en Touya seguia essent el jove atlètic que vaig conèixer amb onze anys. I jo el tenia davant meu disposat a oferir-me tots els plaers inimaginables!

I jo volia donar-li el mateix. A poc a poc, les meves mans van abandonar la seva esquena, on havien acabat residint a mida que els nostres descobriments es feien més atrevits, i van anar a la meva, on vaig trobar el fermall del meu sostenidor. El vaig descordar amb nerviosisme, ja que era la primera vegada que permetia que algú veiés les meves parts més íntimes. Els tirants van anar baixant lentament pels meus braços, fins desprendre-me'n completament. I en Touya va descobrir com eren els meus pits.

"Bellíssima..." va suspirar ell, hipnotizat, i no va trigar en acariciar, besar, llepar i mossegar les meves mamelles.

Vaig gemegar. Vaig gemegar com mai havia gemegat, com mai havia imaginat que gemegaria. No només perquè en Touya _m'acariciava. _Sinó perquè en _Touya _m'acariciava.

I sense demorar-me més, un cop en Touya estava content per l'atenció que havia doant als meus pits, em va despullar del tot. Totalment esposada.

I no em referia només físicament.

---------------

Encara que vaig enyorar els seus pits, em va encantar el que vaig desentranyar sota la fina tela de llenceria que ocultava l'últim dels seus racons més amagats.

Les meves mans descendiren pels seus costats, allunyant-me dels seus sins, passant per la seva cintura i acomodant-se en els seus malucs. I els meus dits, àgils, es van desfer de l'últim tros de roba que la cobria, baixant-lo per les seves cames.

Després de tirar-lo per sobre les meves espatlles, em vaig apropar, encara entre les seves mans, i la vaig sentir per complet. Li vaig donar un petó, entregant-li tot, i ella em va respondre aferrant-se contra el meu cos, rodejant-me amb les seves cames, unint el seu centre amb el meu.

Amb compte vaig agafar-la per fer-la baixar del sofá i acomodant-la sobre la catifa. Vaig agafar un dels coixins i el vaig col·locar sota el seu cap, la vaig mirar aleshores amb atenció, per asegurar-me de que realment volia estar amb mi. Però vaig sentir que una mirada no era suficient... Malgrat els anys, malgrat que a vegades podíem conversar amb un intercanvi de mirades, necessitava escoltar-ho dels seus llavis...

"Tomoyo...", vaig murmurar, alhora que acariciava el seu cabell negre, escampat sobre la coixinera. "Vull que siguis sincera... estàs segura que vols fer-ho?", li vaig preguntar, mentre que en el meu cap repetia una vegada i una altra, suplicant.li amb els ulls que la seva reposta fos afirmativa.

"Touya... Fa molt de temps que ho desitjo... Massa temps..." la Tomoyo va acariciar la meva galta, el front i va tornar a baixar la seva mà fins a la nuca, apropant-me a ella. "Més temps del que recordo... ¡Per favor!", em suplicà. "No paris ara, perquè no ho suportaria..." Es va detenir. La seva veu era suau i embriagador. I confessà: "T'estimo. T'estimo, Touya..."

"Tomoyo, jo..." vaig començar, però ella no em va deixar parlar.

"No sé com va passar... I la veritat és que no m'importa. Sé que em vaig enamorar de tu, i que porto anys sentint-me així... Però vaig pensar que..." un sanglot va impedir-li continuar, però va aguantar les llàgrimes i va dir amb fermesa: "Però vaig pensar, sempre he pensat que només veies a 'l'amiga de la teva germana', que no podies i mai podries veure'm com una dona. Jo..."

I aquesat vegada vaig ser jo qui no la va deixar parlar, beasnt-la repetidamente, ja que no volia que les seves llàgrimes s'apoderessin de la seva bellesa en aquell instant, Ella va perdre's en les sensacions, s'abandonà al meu tacte... I la vaig fer meva.

I quan entrava en ella, li vaig dir:

"Jo també t'estimo, Tomoyo... Jo també t'estimo... t'estimo..."

I vaig enterrar-me en ella.

---------------

En Touya m'estimava!

No ho creia. No ho assimilava. Però m'ho va demostrar fent-me l'amor.

No va haver dolor, o jo no ho veig sentir. Estava massa ocupada sentint altres coses. No se'm va fer estranya la presència d'en Touya al meu interior. És més, semblava que el meu cos estigués modelat expressament per a que conquerís la meva femeneïtat per la resta de la meva vida.

I vam començar a moure'ns rítmicamente, un ritme lent però curós, i després, sense poder evitar-ho, els nostres cossos van prende el control i ens abandonarem al vaivé del nostre amor.

Em va donar igual estar en el terra de la sala d'estar, amb la catifa esgarrapant-me l'esquena, o que algú pogués descobrir-nos, o que les cortines no estiguessin corregudes...

Només importava que en Touya i lo érem un.

A la fi.

---------------

El meu pols començava a recuperar el seu ritme normal. La Tomoyo estava arraulida al meu costat, i la seva mà recorria el meu pit, rient-se quan veia que em feia pessigolles, petonejant els meus mugrons de tant en tant, i amanyagant parts de la meva anatomia que feia poc estaven posseint aquesta dona.

Un calfred va atravesar-me, així que vaig aixecar-me del terra per agafar una manta que sempre hi havia sobre el sofá. Vaig tornar al seu costat, i ens vam tapar, gaudint de la nostra proximitat.

Vam començar a besar-nos, i vaig sentir la fiblada de plaer que anunciava que estava excitat de nou. La Tomoyo, és clar, va tornar a acariciar-me. Jo no m'anava a quedar endarrera, per la qual cosa veig tornar-li el gest de la mateixa forma.

Pocs minuts després, la Tomoyo em va demanar que anessim a la meva habitació, on estaríem més còmodes. Jo vaig aceptar la seva idea i ens vam aixecar de terra. No em va donar temps a pensar-ho ni un segon, però la vaig alçar en braços i la vaig pujar per les escales fins a l'habitació.

Ella no deixava de riure...

Amb delicadesa la vaig dipositar sobre el llit, i la vaig observar, estirada entre els meus llençols, ajeguda a les coixineres... I el desig regnà de nou.

Allí vam tornar a fer l'amor.

Tan absorts estàvem en nosaltres que no vam oïr la porta principal obrir-se, ni una suau exclamació de sorpresa que algú va exhalar en veure la nostra roba espargida pel terra de la sala d'estar, ni vam veure la meva germana col·locar una orella sobre la meva porta (¡_voyeur_!) per sentir els nostres gemecs, ni al meu pare apartant-la d'allà per atorgar-nos privacitat, amb un somriure en els seus llavis...

Estàvem massa embadalits en nosaltres que no vam sentir els nostres cors fer '_click'_...

A la fi.

_Notes de l'autora: Ja sé que feia molt de temps que no pujava res, però no tenia temps (i confesso que no tenia gaire ganes de traduir tantes pàgines... però ja està fet!)_

_Espero els vostres comentaris._

_Petons, _

_Mery_


	4. Capítol 4: Supernova

**LA CULPA LA VA TENIR EL TREN**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertany a Clamp._

_Avís: Tots els canvis d'escena suposen un canvi de punt de vista._

**Capítol quart: Supernova**

Una temptació. Indudablement en el meu llit hi havia una temptació. Temptació sucosa i irresistible, encarnada en dona, en deessa. En la Tomoyo.

Les seves llargues cames estaven entortolligades amb les meves, i els seus delicats peus, freds com la neu, es retorçaven buscant calor entre els meus panxells. Els seus malucs estaven a mil·límetres dels meus, temptant-me de nou. La seva panxa no era plana, sinó que tenia forma arrodonida, demostrant que el seu cos deia que era una dona adulta i ben formada, una dona amb necessitats i passions, com havia mostrat la nit abans.

Una dona que, sobretot, estimava.

Em vaig girar per veure quina hora era al despertador de la taueta de nit. Només havia vist les ombres que es projectaven a l'habitació a través de la finestra, i podia dir que encara no havia sortit el sol.

Les cinc i mitja del matí.

Era massa aviat per despertar-la, vaig pensar. Però aleshores em vaig adonar que no tenia cap altre remei, a no ser que volgués que el meu pare i ma germana ens descobrissin en aquella situació.

Lentament vaig començar a acariciar un dels seus braços. Aquest s'havia apropiat de la meva cintura durant les poques hores de son. Però els arrumacs no la despertaven, així que vaig decidir emprar els meus llavis, la meva llengua i les dents per aconseguir-ho. Vaig recórrer el seu braç, les espatlles, la gola i la barbeta, deixant petonets al meu pas per la seva pell, fins que els meus llavis es van trobar amb els seus. Aleshores sí que es despertà. Es va enganxar a mi mentre els nostres petons deien tot el que havien de dir. I els seus llavis i els meus no eren els únics que volien mantenir una animada conversa...

No obstant això, per primer cop des de la nit anterior, el meu cap es va avançar al meu cor i als meus desitjos.

"Tomoyo, hauríem de parar..."

"Per què?" va preguntar endormiscada, i la seva mà continuava amb la seva travessia pel meu cos.

"Recorda que estem a casa meva, cuca... I no crec que ni a tu ni a mi ens agradi que ens agafin de sorpresa... El meu pare i la meva germana... Quina seria la seva reacció si et veiessin aquí nua?" vaig acabar dient amb un petó a la punta del seu nas.

"Tens raó... He d'anar-me'n..." va accedir amb un petó ala comissura dels meus llavis. "Però promet-me que demàs... vull dir, més tard, vindràs a casa per parlar... Hem de pensar com encarar això els dos junts... Jo no vull mantenir-ho en secret, i espero que tu tampoc... No crec ser capaç d'una cosa així..."

"Vindré, no et precupis..."

"Aleshores, marxo..."

I es va aixecar del llit, retirant els llençols del seu cos i deixant-lo a la vista perquè jo el pogués gaudir. Caminava per l'habitación buscant quelcom, mirant al terra, a la cadira, a l'escriptoti...

Em vaig asseure al llit, seguint els seus moviments. La seva negra cabellera queia lliurement per l'esquena, la pell de la qual recordava que era tersa i ferma, com els seus glutis i les seves cames...

De sobte, la Tomoyo va voltar, amb les mans sobre la cintura i una ganyota al seu rostre.

"On és la nostra roba?" preguntà.

Intentava recordar on l'havíem deixat... Oh, sí, ja ho sabia...

"Crec que l'hem deixat per tota la sala d'estar..."

"Oh, mare meva... Oh, mare meva..." va començar maleir, anant d'un costat a l'altre. "Oh, Touya... I si el teu pare i la teva germana ho han vist..."

"No ho crec... Segurament van arribar tard i se'n van anar directament al llit..." vaig dir intentant calmar-la, encara que ni jo creia les meves paraules.

"Cosa que hauríe d'haver fet tu i jo..." va comentar.

"Tècnicament, no vam anar al llit, però sí al sofà... Em sembla que li he agafat molta estima al moble..." vaig dir somrient.

Ella em va mirar amb dolçor.

Una dea. Tenia a la mateixa reencarnació d'Afrodita a la meva habitació. I, gràcies als déus, era meva. M'asseguraria que fos així.

El seu somriure va abandonar el seu rostre, i em va mirar fixament. La serietat de la seva faç em va espantar un moment, però després em vaig tranquil·litzar quan s'apropava a mi. Es va col·locar davant meu, i una mà em va acariciar el cabell. No vaig poder evitar que les meves es posessin sobre els seus malucs, els quals vaig començar a acaronar.

La Tomoyo tenia unes altres idee. Les seves mans es vare col·locar sobre les meves, i les va pujar fins a la cintura. La Tomoyo va donar un pas endavant, i vaig poder olorar la fragància almesclada que anunciava la seva creixent excitació... i també la meva.

El meu cos va prendre les regnes, atès que el meu cap va esclatar de plaer quan ella es va asseure eixencarrada sobre meu. Vaig notar el seu centre unint-se al meu amb lentitud...

Els moviments van començar a fer-se més salvatjes i férs... però nosaltres no deiem res. Ens amàvem amb desesper, mirant-nos als ulls, besant-nos apassionadament, movent-nos perillosament...

Però entre les quatre parets de la meva habitació, il·luminada pels últims rajos de lluna, només s'oïen els nostres sospirs i gemecs... El frufrú dels nostres cossos fregant els llençols... L'inconfusible so dels nostres cossos suats acoplant-se fins arribar al clímax final.

I un crit a dos veus opacat per un petó.

Resuperàrem l'alè, però nosaltres seguíem units, essent un.

Ella em va mirar als ulls. Les seves llacunes violetes em miraven amb fixació, en una promesa tàcita que aqeulla passió no desapareixeria mai, no ens abandonaria...

A la fi ens vam separar, i ens vestirem per baixar a la sala d'estar a recollir la nostra roba. A ells li vaig deixar una samarreta dels meus anys universitaris, amb lletres vermelles sobre un fons negre. Li arribava a mig maluc i deixava una espatlla al descobert.

Aquella samarreta aviat esdevindria la preferida de la Tomoyo, la que sempre portaria després de les nostres nits de passió. Jo mai tornaria a posar-me-la. Ara era seva i el seu perfum estava impregnat en la tela de cotó. La Tomoyo estava impregnada en mi.

Baixàrem les escales amb compte, intentat no fer cap soroll. Vam recollir la roba que hi havia espargida pel sofà, i jo ressava per que ningú hagués vist el desordre que havíem provocat.

La Tomoyo es va posar les calcetes, els pantalons texans i les seves sabatilles d'esport, i va col·locar la resta de la roba a la seva bossa. Anava despentinada, amb la meva samarreta i un somriure gegantí. Era el conjunt més bonic que li havia vist posat. Esperava que no fos l'última.

Em vaig oferir a acompanyar-la, però s'hi va negar. No faria cap bé si l'acompanyava a casa seva, en la que no hi havia ningú. Massa temptació.

Tenia tota la raó.

Ens vam besar a la porta, i ens vam acomiadar fins a la tarda.

No eren encara les sis i mitja del atí, però la son m'havia abandonat. Per a què dormir en un llit buit si el més interessant acabava de marxar!

Vaig escollir la segona millor opció i em vaig asseure en el meu sofà preferit... Imaginant-me que la Tomoyo estava recargolada al meu costat. Vaig agafar el comandament i vaig encendre el televisor. A aquelles hores només hi havia documentals i dibuixos...

En fi.

---------------

Quin plaer!

Per la meva ment van passar un cop i un altre imatges d'en Touya assegut al seu llit, mirant-me com si fos una deessa, o la mateixa Afrodita.

No ho vaig poder evitar.

Necessitava sentir-lo a prop meu, así que m'hi vaig aproximar, el vaig besar, el vaig assaltar.

No vaig pensar que una posició tan... cavalleresca... pogués ser tan plaent. Em vaig sentir com una Amazona... Només em faltaven les brides i el casc.

Almenys sabia que aquella nir tindríem l'oportunitat de tornar a experimentar una nit màgica.

Mirava els carrers deserts a mida que hi avançava. Els primers raigs del sol es filtraven per les branques dels arbres i es reflectien en els bassals d'aigua de les voreres... Havia plogut aquella nit?

Quan vaig arribar a la mansió estava massa ensimismada en mi mateixa que no em vaig adonar que alguna cosa no quadrava. No vaig saber què era fins que vaig entrar a casa i vaig veure a la meva mare, qui suposadament encara estava a Nova York, asseguda a l'entrada.

"Mare?", vaig preguntar estranyada. "Quan has arribat?"

"Vaig arribar ahir a la nit... Tot i que segurament ho hauries sabut si haguessis passat la nit a casa teva..."

"Creia que no arribaves fins dilluns..." vaig dir ignorant el seu comentari, i la veu seca i enotjada.

"I per això creus que no hauria de saber què dimonis està fent la meva filla, on, i el més important, amb qui?" em preguntà mentre s'aixecava del seient i s'apropava a mi lentament.

"Ja no sóc una nena."

"Ets la meva filla!"

"Ja sóc una adulta! Ja prenc les meves pròpies decisions y m'atenc a les consequències!"

"Ets una Daidouji, Tomoyo! Els Daidouji ens hem distingit durant generacions, no només pel nostre llinatge, sinó pel nostre comportament impecable... Què es pot esperar d'una nena que s'escapa de not de casa seva per anar vés a saber on?"

"Estaba a casa dels Kinomoto, mare. Si de veritat estiguessis tan preocupada per mi, i no pel què diran, no hauries estat esperant hores, sense moure un dit, i hauries trucat a en Fujitaka... o al meu mòbil, un d'última generació que vas comprar per tenir-me vigilada les vint-i.quatre hores del dia..."

"No et consento que em parlis així, Tomoyo..."

"Però jo sí?"

"Sóc la teva mare, mereixo respecte..."

"Sóc la teva filla!... No mereixo jo també respecte? Estima?"

Una pausa que es va fer eterna, però que no va durar ni trenta segons, va ser el que vaig necessitar per prendre una decisió. Ja era hora de parlar seriosament amb la mare...

"Ara m'escoltaràs, mare. Diré tot el que hagi de dir... I després ja veurem..."

----------

La programació infantil era la reina dels matins en totes les televisions els caps de setmana. A la meva edat, i després de cuidar d'una germana petita, entenia perfectament el per què.

Els nens són molt matiners. Se'n van aviat a dormir per les nits, però al cap de poques hores tornen a despertar-se, per demanar-te una mica d'aigua, o que els portis al lavabao, o que els portis al llit amb tu. Tu, és clar, hi accedeixes. No pot negar-t'hi. El poses al teu llit, on penses que el tindràs més controlat. Creus que podràs dormir amb traqnuil·litat les següents hores sense interrupció. Però estaves del tot errat, perquè simplement el nen no et deixa aclucar l'ull. Et dóna patades cada dos per tres. Descobreixes que ha heretat la capacitat de ronacar com el teu avi. Moqueja i et deixa el coixí ple de baves. Es desperta cada mitja hora, i entre somnis, comença a acaronar-te la cara i a dir-te 'hola'. Emet riallades perquè està somniat. Es pixa a sobre.

A les sis del matí, el nen, que ha dormit com un tronc, es lleva aviat, es tira sobre teu, i exigeix que el portis a la sala d'estar, li encenguis la tele i li donguis la llet de l'esmorzar.

I tu, com a bon pare o mare, li vols donar tot. I ho fas.

Després de la tele, el banyes, el vesteixes. I et toca a tu, però el nen entra al lavabo perquè vol una torrada amb mermelada, que té gana. Se la fas mentre portes el cabell humit i la teva única protecció és una tovallola. Et vas a vestir, però el nen necessita anar a fer pipi.

A les onze del matí estàs esgotat. I el nen també. Els dos us dormiu al sofà. Et despertes una hora més tard, donant gràcies a qualsevol ésser superior d'haver aconseguit unes hores de pau.

El nen segueix adormit quatre hores després. Mentrestant, tu has menjat, has planzatm has fregat, has escombrat, has netejat el bany, has fet els llitsm has posat la rentadora, has estès la roba neta, has revisat les factures, has vist una pel·lícula dolentíssima per la tele mentre intentaves llegir l'últim llibre d'en Dan Brown...

El nen es desperta a les cinc de la tarda. Li dónes de menjar, els portes de passeig, jugues amb ell...

I un parell d'hores més tard, li dónes de sopar, la llet i el portes a dormir.

I tornem a començar...

La rutina pot ser monòtona i cansina... Però quin pare no faria qualsevol cosa pels seus fills?

De fet, jo ja estava desitjant experimentar-hi amb els meus propis fills... I teni la intenció de converir a certa morena en mamà...

Un soroll em va despertar dels meus pensaments. Em vaig donar la volta i vaig veure la Sakura, amb el cabell esvalotat de dormir i amb un llençol enroscat a la seva figura.

"Fa fred..." va ser l'únia cosa que va dir abans d'asseure's al meu costat, recargolant-se amb el cap sobre la meva espatlla.

"Si fa tant de fred per què no et poses un pijama que tapi més i ensenyi menys, o et poses una bata, monstre?"

"No em diguis monstre..." es queixà, seguit d'un badall. "Què fas llevat tant aviat, germanet?"

"No podia dormir..."

"I t'has posat a veure els dibuixos..." va comentar divertida i endormiscada.

"Sí... Estava recordant quan erar un monstre petit i em demanaves que baixés amb tu per veure'ls... Et preferia aleshores..."

"Idiota!" exclamà mentre em pegava al pit.

"Oof! Estigues quieta!"

"Bon dia!"

el meu pare va entrar a la sala amb un somriure. Es va detenir a l'entrada de la cuina i em va mirar amb estranyesa.

"Touya... on s'ha ficat la Tomoyo?"

Un calfred va recórre'm sencer.

"Què?" vaig preguntar innocentment, amb la mirada fixa a la pantalla. Sentia dues mirades que m'acusaven... i es reien.

"Germanet meu, segurament la Tomoyo estava afamada després de tant exercici..." em va mirar amb un somriure diabòlic.

Una riallada que va venir de mon pare em va fer sobresaltar.

"Un altre dia li dius que es quedi... Sempre és benvinguda..." va dir el meu pare abans de marxar cap a la cuina per preparar l'esmorzar. Era el seu torn.

"Si que n'és, de benvinguda... Però, per favor, la pròxima vegada, no feu tant de soroll..." va badallar i va tornar a enroscar-se al meu costat.

----------

Després d'una llarga xerrada amb la meva mare havien quedat moltes coses aclarides. Havien sortit a la llum moltes emociones i pensaments, recriminacions i desitjos.

Havia confessat la meva relació. I això, la meva mare, no s'ho va prendre gaure bé.

"Amb en Touya Kinomoto! Te n'has anat al llit amb en Touya Kinomoto?"

"Sí!"

"Es pot saber què he fet jo per merèixer això?"

"Però de què dimonis parles?"

"Saps què li va fer a la meva cosina aquell... professor? La va destrossar... la va matar!"

"No és cert, mare. L'única cosa que en Fujitaka va fer va ser estimar-la i donar-li els millors ans de la seva vida. Li va donar els seus fills, li va oferir una casa, modesta, però li va donar una llar on viure còmodament..."

"No li va donar res més que mal de caps..."

"Em sorprèn que tú no siguis capaç de veure que Nadeshiko va ser feliç amb ell... Si jo sóc la meitat de feliç amb en Touya, ja em dono per satisfeta..."

"Ni se t'acudeixi relacionar-te amb aquell..."

"Massa tard. Ja ho he fet."

"Tomoyo..."

"Tu decideixes, mare. O ho acceptes, o em fas fora de la teva vida. Escull una de les opciones. Però recorda que ja has passat per aquesta situació abans, recorda que saps què és que una família rebutji a un dels seus membres i que el separi de tu per sempre... Recorda que la Nadeshiko va escollir... i va escollir bé. En cas que jo hagi d'elegir entre tu i en Touya... mare, sortiràs perdent."

"Tomoyo!"

"No! S'ha acabat! Pensa-t'ho bé abans, mare. Si la teva decisió segueix sent la mateixa... me n'aniré de casa."

----------

La vaig cortejar.

S'ho mereixa.

Sabia que ho passava malament a causa de la seva mare, qui ni tan sols li dirigia la paraula. La Tomoyo deia una vegada i una altra que abandonaria casa seva. Jo sempre li preguntava què faria després. I ella contestava amb un somriure, tot i que els seus ulls amagaven la tristesa que sentia: 'entraré per la teva finestra i hauràs de soportar dormir amb mi la resta de la teva vida'.

Jo sempre li responia amb un petó i un 'quan tu vulguis'.

La nostra relació va afermar-se ràpidament. La meva família va acceptar-la encantada, i fins i tot la Sakura deia que s'ho ensumava des de feia un temps. Els meu pare somreia, com si ell també ho hagués sabut.

Sortíem per les nits, anavem al cinema, sopàvem al seu restaurant preferit, visitavem el temple Tsukimine o anavem al Parc del Pingüí a menajr-nos un gelat.

A Tomoeda, els rumors de la nostra relació es van espargir amb rapidesa. Tots els veïns, els nostres coneguts, o els nostres antics companys de l'institut ens felicitaven quan ens veien pel carrer. A la universitat de la Tomoyo també hi havia comentaris de que la jove havia atrapat al famós Kinomoto... (La meva fama havia crescut com l'escuma durant la meva etapa universitària gràcies a l'equip de futbol de la facultata. Encara em coneixen.)

Ens trobàvem al tren moltes tardes. Jo sempre guardava un seient al meu costat amb l'esperança de veure-la entrar al vagó quan paravem a l'estació de la universitat. I ella sempre em besava, sense importar-li la gent. Em parlava sobre el seu dia, i jo li parlava del meu. Quan arribavem a Tomoeda agafavem la moto i anavem a casa meva, on pasavem les hores fins que l'acompanyava a la seva, malgrat la seva recança. La mare encara no m'aprovava.

Aquell estiu vam fer moltes excursions, ens vam fugar un cap de setmana a Miyajima, un altre ens escaparem amb els nostres amis a Okinawa una setmana...

La nostra relació era fantàstica.

I un dia em vaig adonar que ja era hora de donar un pas endavant.

Li vaig demanar que es casés amb mi el dia del seu aniversari. Ella va acceptar amb llàgrimes als ulls. L'anell de compromís era senzill, però li va encantar.

Recordo el dia que la seva mare, de mala gana, ens va dir que donava el seu vist-i-plau al nostre prometatge. Mai ens va regalar la seva benedicció. Però allò era millor que res.

Recordo el dia de la boda. La Tomoyo portava un vestit blanc, que s'ajustava a les seves corbes, que tan bé coneixia. Recordo les seves mirades mentre deia els meus vots. Recordo les seves llàgrimes mentre ella deia els seus.

Recordo l'ardor del nostre primer petó com a maril i muller.

Recordo la nit de noces... Semblavem dos verges...

Recordo la lluna de mel.

La nostra primera casa.

El nostre llit, on us vam concebre a tu i a la teva germana.

Recordo el dia que vam anar a la casa de mobles a comprar un sofà idèntic al que hi ha a la sala d'estar de l'avi. I en ell vam fer noves memòries. I ens pasavem les tardes de diumenge veient pel·lícules de sèrie B. I els caps de setmana, quan encara no havia sortit el sol, ens asseiem amb tu i la teva germana a veure els dibuixos animats. I quan us quedaveu a casa de l'avi o de l'àvia, i la mare i jo jugavem partides a l'Scrabble que sempre acabaven fent l'amor al terra.

Recordo tantes coses bones... Algunes de dolentes... Però totes elles les he passat al costat de la teva mare. I mai hauria volgut passar-les amb una altra dona.

La teva mare és una dona fascinant, Honshu. I només desitjo que un dia coneguis a una dona com ella que et faci feliç. De vegades pensaràs que no te la mereixes, però això és l'amor de veritat. Recorda que segurament ella pensa el mateix de ti: que no et mereix.

Recordo cada dia que he estimat la teva mare.

I recorda que cada dia us he estimat a vosaltres, fills meus.

I recorda que sempre us estimaré.

_**Touya Kinomoto.**_

----------

Recordo que en Touya em va estimar amb devoció totes les nostres com a marit i muller.

Recordo el dia del nostre primer anoversari. Ho vam celebrar al sofà de la sala d'estar, un sofà tan semblant al que té l'avi. Sota un cel estelat. Crec que aquella nit et vam concebre, Nadeshiko.

Recordo quan, unes setmanes més tard, li vaig dir al teu pare que estava embarassada. Déu meu un home es posa insoportable! Però ell s'entregava tant i era tant atent... Ens va cuidar com si fóssim reines, vida.

Recordo el dia que vaig anar a fer-me la primera ecografia. El teu pare va voler venir, i tant. No saps què vam sentir quan vam escoltar l'aleteig del teu cor. Semblava que es volgués desbordar del teu interior.

Recordo les primeres contraccions. Doloroses. Però el teu pare estava al meu costat, agafant-me la mà amb força mentre jo empenyia per que sortissis a la llum.

I recordo les llàgrimes que el teu pare va vessar quan, encara als meus braços, vas agafar el seu dit petit amb la teva diminuta mà. I et va posar nom: 'Nadeshiko', com la teva àvia.

I recordo els plors a mitjanit, i les teves primeres riallades, i els teus primers passos, i la primera vegada que vas dir 'papa' i 'mama'.

Recordo a una nena que va entrar, sis anys després, a una habitació d'hospital per conèixer el seu germà petit. I tu li vas posar nome, en honor a una de les illes japonenes que havíes estudiat feia poc a l'escola. Eres tan intel·ligent, i tan petitona!

Recordo el teu primer nòvio, als setze, i em vas explicar com va ser el teu primer petó...

Recordo el dia que em vas dir que estaves enamorada, als vint-i-un...

Recordo l'anell que poratves al teu dit anul·lar de la mà esquerra... I com brillava aquell diamant... I com, entre plors, ens anunciaves que et casaves...

Recordo tots els dies que vaig viure amb el teu pare, i amb tu, i amb el teu germà.

Recordo tots i cada un dels moments que vam viure junts, embriagats per l'amor.

----------

La Nadeshiko i el Honshu estaven asseguts al sofà de la sala, que tants records guardava per als seus pares.

A les seves mans, cada un tenia una carta.

El primer en alçar la vista del seu paper va ser el Honshu, qui amb un lleu sospir va dir: "He acabat."

"Jo no..." va contestar la Nadeshiko. Va aixecar la mirada per veure al su germà petit, qui als seus vint-i-quatre anys era la viva imatge del seu pare. Però amb els ulls de la seva mare. Les llàgrimes van inundar els seus ulls, ennuvolant-li la visió. Va sentir la mà del Honshu envoltant la seva.

"No ploris, monstre... No et fa goig."

"Calla, idiota!"

La pausa que va seguir a l'intercanvi d'insults va calmar la Nadeshiko.

"Vull acabar-la..."

"La llegeixes en veu alta? Si us plau..."

"I tant..."

----------

Recordo un dia en especial.

Feia tres dies que en Touya i jo érem parella.

Estava esperant el tren aquella tarda per tornar a casa. Ara mirava aquell transport amb uns altres ulls: què hauria passat si en Touya i jo no ens haguéssim trobat aquella tarda?

El tren va arribar puntual, i em vaig pujar al vagó i, com sempre, vaig buscar un lloc on asseure'm. Em vaig portar una sorpresa quan vaig veure el teu pare assegut al mateix seient, i el seu maletí, que aquella tarda havia esta a la seva falda, ocupava el seient del costat.

El seu rostre es va il·luminar amb un enorme somriure quan va veure que m'apropava a ell. Va apartar el maletí, de manera que el seient va quedar lliure per a mi. Em vaig seure, vaig llençar les meves coses al terra i el vaig besar, per l'interès de la resta de viatgers.

I vam començar a parlar, com el divendres anterior...

Mai me n'he penedit d'haver-me casat amb el teu pare.

Sé que tu també has escollit bé. El teu marit et va feliç, et va resplendir. Et fa millor. I espero molts néts i nétes als qui mimar i cuidar.

He estimat, estimo i estimaré. Per sempre.

I la culpa la va tenir el tren.

_**Tomoyo Kinomoto.**_

----------

"Sens dubte les paraules de la mare foren profètiques..." va dir la Nadeshiko entre llàgrimes.

"Ho sé... ho sé..." va sospirar en Honshu. "La culpa la va tenir el tren..."

Des del televisor, els dos germans van poder escoltar les últimes notícies...

"_... I per últim, els recordem que avui se celebra el funeral per les víctimes del descarrilament del passat dijous a Tomoeda. L'aparatós accident a l'estació va origianr ferides graus a decenes de persones, i un total de set víctimes mortals, entre les quals es trobaven el conegut arquitecte Touya Kinomoto i la seva dona, la dissenyadora Tomoyo Kinomoto, i el fotògraf americà, Richard Pryce. El sepeli tindrà lloc aquesta tarda a les sis al temple Tsukimine, oficiat per..."_

_Notes de l'autora: _

_Després de mesos d'espera, a la fi he traduït l'epíleg._

_Espero els vostres comentaris._

_Petons, _

_Mery_


End file.
